Ángel
by Kurozumi
Summary: Kanda conoce a un ángel en todo el sentido de la palabra. Yullen... ¿Yullen? One-shot cortito pero bonito.


Ñeh, estoy subiendo esto porque no tengo cosas más interesantes qué hacer.  
Quería subirlo antes, pero como la página no dejaba usa el "login" y "submit" no podía hacer nada. El plazo se fue alargando hasta que recordé que tenía este one-shot tirado en mi USB.

Es cortito pero lindo, denle una oportunidad.

**DGM no me pertenece, es de Hoshino Katsura. No escribo con fines de lucro.**

***

**Ángel**

La vida de Kanda era, por decirlo así, extraña. El no era un _chico normal_, no, no lo era. Había muchas cosas sobre su vida que no entendió en su momento. Si se ponía a pensar sobre él mismo siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión: "No sé nada de mí". Y no era para sorprenderse, no tenía ni idea de lo que significaban muchas cosas de su vida.

La primera era una flor de loto que llevaba 18 años en un florero y sólo había perdido dos pétalos. "Las flores de loto se marchitan, ¿no?" Era lo que se preguntaba Kanda. Y siempre que se disponía a deshojar esa planta para descansar sus ojos de ese color rosa pastel de una vez por todas, escuchaba una vocecilla que le decía "No le hagas daño" y a pesar del sentimiento cercano a la repulsión hacia ella, le hacía caso y dejaba la flor en perfectas condiciones en aquella mesilla al lado de su cama.

La segunda era un tatuaje muy sospechoso en su pecho que gradualmente se hacía más grande. Nunca tuvo alguna explicación para ello y dudaba que la tuviera alguien más.

La tercera y más importante: Podía ver seres alados. Ángeles. No, no eran esos querubines desnudos con un pedazo de tela largo cubriéndoles su entrepierna.

Él mismo era constantemente perseguido con un ángel. Tenía, valga la redundancia, la apariencia de un verdadero ángel: Ojos plateados, cabello blanco y corto, piel clara y una extraña cicatriz que atravesaba su ojo izquierdo.

Anteriormente le había preguntado quién era, y él le respondió con un simple: "El ángel encargado de protegerte". Por supuesto, como cualquier otra persona lo haría, tuvo un momento de negación: "Los ángeles no existen", y después, por supuesto, la aceptación: "¿Debería considerarme afortunado por eso?".

Posteriormente se enteró de que él se llamaba Allen y que los ángeles lo eran porque les fue concedida una segunda oportunidad después de rendirse en sus vidas. Claro, siempre se encontrará el pelo en la sopa, los ángeles nunca recordarían su pasado así que, bueno, Kanda no sabía más que el nombre de Allen.

También podía ver los ángeles que cuidaban al resto de las personas pero eso le tenía sin cuidado ya que todos los demás ángeles parecían personas comunes y lo único que no los hacía tan monótonos como los humanos eran sus alas.

Así es, para Kanda la vida era monótona, tediosa.

Su vida al principio era aburrida: No tenía amigos, no tenía padres, no tenía familia. Vivía solo y "Amargado de su existencia" como le decía el conejo pelirrojo (Según él). Pero después comenzaron a pasar cosas interesantes —por no decir divertidas— conviviendo con Allen.

¿Qué es lo que uno piensa cuando le dicen la palabra "ángel"? Bueno, para empezar se imaginan a un bebé con alas, cabellos rizados y una toga blanca o color crema. Después se imaginan a un ser "libre de pecado", sirviente de Dios. Y al final, se imaginan a alguien paciente y sumiso que nunca se enoja; Pues bien, ese ángel definitivamente_**NO**_ era eso. Era una persona que siempre vestía de negro con una insignia parecida a una Rosa de los Vientos en su pecho, un brazo negro —que no le quitaba su apariencia angelical ni de broma— y cabellos blancos y lisos. Era un tramposo de marca y, para terminarla, era un ser diabólico que se reía a diestra y siniestra cuando pisoteaba y embarraba en el piso a Kanda en el póker (Y ni hablar del strip póker). Generalmente no se enojaba y tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, pero tenía momentos en que explotaba y comenzaba a pelearse con Kanda. Vamos, tenía la imagen de un ángel pero para nada la personalidad que uno le pinta.

Pero no importaba, porque ese ser le sacó de su vida monótona y puso color en sus paisajes en tonos sepia.

Para Kanda comenzaba a parecer ser que los ángeles en verdad eran enviados de Dios para ayudar y hacer felices a las personas.

Eran capaces de hacerlo y evitar el sufrimiento.

***

Si se preguntan por el punto o problemática del one shot, bueno, ni yo la sé (Risas). Nah, mentiras, el título no tiene que ver con la problemática, sólo lo puse por Allen. El punto del one shot era que Kanda se comenzaba a sentir bien con su vida después de conocer a Allen. Si se dieron cuenta, será que escribo mejor de lo que creía.

Últimamente ando peleada con mi musa, así que tuve que terminar esto rápido antes de que terminara como uno de mis clásicos proyectos inconclusos.

Si se compadecen de esta escritora frustrada dejen reviews.


End file.
